powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Wave Manipulation
The ability to manipulate thought waves. Sub-power of Telepathy and Wave Manipulation. Also Called * Brain/Dream/Mind/Psycho/Telepathic/Thought Wave Manipulation * Extra Sensory Perceptionary Wavelength Materialization * Psi Energy Solidification Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate thought waves and utilize them either in a telepathic manner or materialize the waves into powerful energy for physical purposes. Further compression of such psychic waves becomes physical matter that can be shaped and manipulated in various ways. Applications * Imagination Manipulation: Use psychic waves as a means of breaking the boundary between reality and the illusive mind. ** Imagination Manifestation: Manifest and become your own fantasies. ** Mental Projection: Project psychic waves into whatever is imagined. ** Mindscape Materialization: To physically materialize both absorbed matter as well as ones own thoughts and imaginings into reality. ** Mindscape Transportation: Convert physical matter into psychic waves, dispersing them into illusory nothingness. ** Psychic Element Manipulation: Will elemental concepts as one envisions in the mind into reality. * Psychic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate psychic waves like energy for various purposes. ** Psionic Explosion: Release psychic waves in the form of extremely powerful shock waves. ** Psychic Beam Emission: Concentrate psychic waves into beams of energy. ** Psychic Constructs: Compress psychic waves to create physical constructs. ** Psychic Force-Field Generation: Create a barrier composed of compressed psychic waves. ** Psychic Shield: Use psychic waves to block off mind-based attacks. ** Telekinetic Force Manipulation: Materialized psychic waves into appendages to manipulate objects in a telekinetic manner. ** Telepathic Force Manipulation: Harness and utilize absolute psionic force from an adjacent mental plane, giving physical life and semblance to your thought based energies. * Telepathic Relay: Transfer or intake psychic waves into and from the targets to establish transfer of mental information. ** Mental Presence: Expand ones mental consciousness outward along all psychic wave streams. ** Psionic Inundation: Overload the target's mind with psychic waves. ** Psychic Senses: Sense the presence of others based on their present thought waves. ** Sensory Scrying: Modulate mental energies to peer through the eyes of others from their minds. ** Visual Mind Reading: Physically materialize and interact with individual mindscapes. Associations * Brainwave Manipulation * Dream Manipulation * Psychic Energy Manipulation * Psychic Vibration Manipulation * Psycho Warping * Telepathy Known Users Gallery File:Mega_Wave_Force_Field.png|Jonathan Septimus (Blake and Mortimer) putting his Mega Wave to practical use, forming a physical barrier to stop Mortimer from reaching him, or controlling others’ minds and even see what they see via monitor linkage. Emma's Telepathy.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) is a "World-class telepath", "Omega Class Telepath and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. File:X-Man-The_Mutant_Shaman.jpg|Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) whose natural ability to tap the psychic plane allows him to materialize his psi energy into physical form. File:Mewtwo_Psywave_Tornado_Adventures.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) using its "Psywave" to create a powerful tornado for multiple opponents, blowing them away and reflecting attacks at amplified strength. File:Mewtwo_Adventures.png|For single opponents, Mewtwo (Pokémon) compresses the "Psywave" into a spoon made of psychic energy for deadly close combat. File:Mewtwo_fork.png|It can even shoot the "Psywave" as pinpoint laser beams and and control their trajectory in the form of a fork. File:Psyshock.png|Gothita (Pokémon) using "Psyshock" to manifest psychic waves as bolt attacks. File:Psystrike.png|Mewtwo using "Psystrike" to manifest its thought waves for a shock wave attack. File:Psychic_Wave.png|Jinzo (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Psychic Wave as an offensive attack to kill its target. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers